Jackson
Jackson Wang '''(Hangul: 잭슨) was born on March 28, 1994 (age: 24) in Hong Kong. Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocalist, and Face of The Group. History Jackson was born in Kowloon Tong, British Hong Kong on 28 March 1994. His father, Wang Ruiji, was a member of China's national fencing team and an Asian Games gold medalist. His mother, Sophia Chow, was a former acrobatics gymnast from Shanghai, China. His maternal grandfather, Zhou Yongchang, was the pioneer of ultrasound diagnostic medicine of mainland China, who died in 2017. Under the guidance of his father and other professional coaches, Jackson started his fencing training at the age of ten. He went on to win multiple awards as part of the Hong Kong national fencing team, including first place at the Asian Junior and Cadet Fencing Championship in 2011. He attended the American International School Hong Kong. In December 2010, Jackson auditioned for the South Korean talent agency JYP Entertainment in Kowloon. He was offered a scholarship to Stanford for fencing, but turned it down after passing his auditions. In July 2011, Jackson moved to Seoul, South Korea for his K-pop training. He made an appearance on the reality survival program WIN: Who Is Next two years later, which aired on Mnet on 6 September 2013. The program was a competition between YG Entertainment trainees (who have now debuted as members of Winner and iKON), and JYP trainees. Jackson appeared alongside fellow trainees Mark, Yugyeom, and BamBam, now all members of Got7. Jackson made his official debut as a member of Got7 with the debut single "Girls Girls Girls", released on 16 January 2014, from the group's first EP Got It?. On 29 April 2016, Got7 held their first concert in Seoul, where Jackson performed his self-composed songs "I Love It" and "WOLO (We Only Live Once)" with his group members Yugyeom and BamBam. In November 2017, prior to the release of Got7 second Japanese extended play "Turn Up", Jackson dropped out of all the group activities in Japan due to health concerns and conflicting schedules. Solo In 2014, Jackson joined his first variety show, SBS' Roommate, as a member in its second season. Jackson's individual popularity rose after he appeared on the series, and because of it he was eventually awarded the Newcomer Award at the 2014 SBS Entertainment Awards. He subsequently appeared on several other Korean variety shows such as Star King, Law of the Jungle, Happy Together, Radio Star, Problematic Men, Our Neighborhood Arts and Physical Education, SNL Korea, A Look At Myself, and others. On 12 May 2015, Jackson was appointed as a new MC for SBS' music show Inkigayo, following the departure of ZE:A's Kwanghee. In December 2015, Jackson made his Chinese television debut as one of the presenters (alongside He Jiong) on the Chinese version of the show Please Take Care of My Refrigerator, called Go Fridge, which was well received. He also wrote the lyrics, composed and arranged the theme song for the show in seasons 2 and 3. In March 2016, Jackson was appointed as MC for Fresh Sunday, a show on Hunan TV. Later in 2016, he starred in the show Fighting Man alongside Jam Hsiao, Wang Kai, Jing Boran, Bai Jingting, and Yang Shuo. In December 2016 Jackson's first solo commercial for Midea was released in China. On 26 June 2017, JYP Entertainment announced the upcoming release of Jackson's first solo album in China, as long as the establishment of a dedicated management team named Team Wang for his activities in the country. His first single, an English track titled "Papillon", was released on 26 August; moreover, on 30 August, he released "Novoland: The Castle in the Sky" (Chinese: 九州天空城), the theme song for iOS game Novoland: The Castle in the Sky 3D, breaking away from hip-hop and making a first try with melodious and classical music. After establishing his own studio in China, Jackson began endorsing beverages, clothing brands and electronics, which include Pepsi, Snow Beer, VIVO X21, Adidas, Douyin Application, Lenovo in China, and Hogan in Hong Kong. Jackson attended the 2017 MTV Europe Music Awards as an Ambassador of Great China on 12 November. On 13 November, he was appointed as Alibaba Group Tmall Global's Chief Wonderful Goods Officer. On 30 November, he released its second solo single, "Okay": similar to "Papillon", he wrote the lyrics, and composed and arranged the song together with BOYTOY. On 9 February 2018, Jackson was appointed as envoy of Hong Kong Tourism. On 20 April, he released his third self-written single, "Dawn of Us", an English song once again composed and arranged in collaboration with BOYTOY. While "Papillon" dealt with the theme of self-struggle and "Okay" described self-love, the track exhorts to appreciate the present and live with enthusiasm. The duo paired up again for "Fendiman", a collaboration with Fendi China: upon its release on 25 May, the song topped the U.S iTunes Pop Chart and ranked second on the iTunes Top 100 Songs Chart, reaching first place on the latter the following day in the U.S. and several other countries, including Thailand, Bangladesh, and Ethiopia.In the meantime, "Papillon" was included in B2 Music and Vibe Asian hip hop and rap compilation album Urban Asia Vol. 1, which was released worldwide on 9 May. Jackson also featured in one of the four exclusive tracks, "Can’t Breathe" by Eddie Supa, together with Stan Sono. On 14 May, his solo track "X" for Snow Beer superX was released. Facts * He was born in Hong Kong. * Family: mom, dad, 1 brother (older) * Was a former member of the Fencing National Team in Hong Kong. * He became a JYP trainee on July 3rd, 2011. * He participated in the second season of Roommate * His favorite foods are chocolate, Dim Sum, spaghetti carbonara, chicken, and hamburgers * His dorm partner used to be Mark, he changed and shared a room with JB. Currently, he has moved out of the dorm and living on his own in a flat. * He was in a parody band called Big Byung, along with VIXX’s N and Hyuk, and BTOB’s Sungjae. * He founded his own agency in China (Hong Kong) called Team Wang. * On 25 August 2017 Jackson released his first solo song called Papillon. * From September 2017, Jackson won’t participate in Japanese promotions, he will only go to Japan for special events such as award ceremonies (Statement of Sony, GOT7’s company in Japan) * Jackson is the rap mentor of Idol Producer (Chinese Produce 101). * Jackson’s ideal type: When asked nowadays what his ideal type is, he would answer as long as they find themselves suitable for each other then that’s it! * He chose NCT’s Lucas as the idol he wants to befriend. Article Discography Filmography Television series Television shows Music videos Filmography '''Drama Television Shows Social Media * Official Instagram: @jacksonwang852g7 * Official Twitter: @jacksonwang852 * Official Youtube Channel: Jackson Wang VEVO Gallery Category:Members Category:Jackson Category:GOT7 Category:Rap Line